nuestra historia de amor
by taiori
Summary: un largo one shot yaoi lemon milo kamus el como se conocieron relacionaron las peleas y mas mala para los summary


**Nuestra historia de amor**

MILO

Después de un año de entrenamiento, hoy, por fin conozco el santuario, mi maestro, el caballero dorado de escorpión, me dijo que el no podía estar mucho tiempo fuera del santuario, ya que su obligación era cuidar su templo, yo por mi parte con lo poco que he visto de este lugar, ya me aburrí, no hay nada divertido, o algo para poder distraerte, no conozco a nadie y...

MIIILLLLOOO- gritaba mi maestro, por lo que se veía llevaba mucho tiempo hablándome

Que pasa Kius?- pregunte distraídamente

En que rayos estas pensando Milo?- me pregunto molesto por la distracción, pero yo no podía decirle que mi distracción era por el lugar tan aburrido, en el que iva a hacer mi entrenamiento

No, en nada- fue todo lo que pude articular

Hoy vas a descansar, ya que yo tengo algo que hacer- fue todo lo que me dijo, mientras yo lo vi dirigirse hacia arriba, me imagino que debe de ir a ver al patriarca para reportar su llegada, yo por mi parte he decidido conocer mas el lugar, así que recorro los alrededores, no hay nada interesante, piedras, y mas piedras, por fin algo llamo mi atención, parece que algo brilla con el sol un poco mas adelante, me acerco y me sorprende ver una gran pared de piedra congelada, y junto a ella veo a un joven que respira agitadamente, al parecer fue el quien la congelo, me acerco a el para presentarme, ya que si voy a vivir en este lugar tan aburrido, por lo menos voy a intentar hacer amigos

Hola- digo con una de mis grandes sonrisas, al parecer ese chico de cabello azul, se sorprendió con mi saludo, o por lo menos eso pude notar en sus ojos azul profundo

Hola- fue la seca respuesta del joven

Mi nombre es Milo, y tu como te llamas?- me presento cordialmente e intento averiguar quien es ese joven

Kamus- fue su fría respuesta, lo que en cierta forma me molesto, pero decidí insistir

Bueno Kamus, dime, que hacen aquí para divertirse?- pregunte con mi sonrisa picara, bueno por lo menos así me ha dicho mi maestro

KAMUS

Pero que decía este sujeto? Divertirse? Que creía? Que estaba en un viaje de vacaciones o que?

No lo se- fue mi fría respuesta, que al parecer lo molesto

Eres de aquí y no sabes de lugares divertidos?- me dijo sarcásticamente, acaso creía que yo estaba ahí para divertirme o que?

No conozco ninguno- volví a decir con mi típico tono

Vaya, eres un chico muy frío Kamus- me dijo en tono decepcionante, acaso tenia algo de malo ser como soy? A mi me agrada ser así, aunque al ver la alegría de ese chico, no me parecía tan malo ese carácter

Así debo ser, para ser un caballero de los hielos- fue mi respuesta, que sorprendentemente no fue igualmente fría, por que le habré contestado así

MILO

Vaya si que me sorprendió que ese chico tan frío me contestara amablemente, y al parecer a el también le sorprendió

Así que vas a ser un caballero de los hielos?- pregunto curioso, pero con mas ganas de ver cuanto podía conseguir de un joven tan frío

Si, esa es mi meta parcial, por ahora- fue la respuesta de Kamus

Sabes yo también estoy entrenando para ser un caballero, nada mas que yo entreno para en un futuro ser el caballero dorado de escorpión- dije con gran presunción, ya que yo no quería ser un simple caballero como el

Así que tu maestro es Kius- me dijo sorprendido, aunque mas sorprendido me quede yo de que el lo conociera

Si, así es, acaso lo conoces?- pregunto curiosamente interesado

Claro, mi maestro y el son buenos amigos- me dijo con un tono un poco sarcástico, o por lo menos yo podría jurar que ese era su tono

Así, y quien es tu maestro?- pregunte en tono escéptico, ya que no creí que mi maestro se juntara con caballeros de bajo rango

Mi maestro es Blade, el caballero dorado de acuario- su respuesta me dejo congelado

KAMUS

Al parecer mi respuesta lo dejo congelado, a de haber pensado que mi maestro era cualquier caballerillo

Así que Blade- me pregunto a un sorprendido

Si- fue mi respuesta, al momento que inconscientemente esboce una pequeña sonrisa

MILO

Sonrío, si sonrío, vaya al parecer debo tener una cara de chiste o algo parecido para que este chico sonriera...

Que hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo alguien a mi espalda

Nada, yo solo estaba entrenando Aioros- fue la respuesta que dio Kamus con cierto respeto, hacia ese sujeto de cabellos castaños y ojos calor miel, su cara se veía amable, pero que dejaba a notar cierto presencia

Y tu? Quien eres?- me pregunto sorprendido por mi presencia

Que le importa- fue mi arrogante respuesta, que hizo que su rostro dejara ver claramente su molestia, mientras que Kamus me observaba con una cara entre sorpresa y de susto

Mira niño, si no eres un aspirante a alguna armadura dorada, será mejor que te vayas de aquí- fue la respuesta de Aioros

Claro que soy aspirante- dije molesto por su comentario, con que clase de basuras me estaba comparando

Entonces deberías estar entrenando- me dijo seriamente y con tono de mando, el cual me molesto

Y usted quien es para decirme lo que debo de hacer?- le dije arrogantemente

Milo cállate, el es Aioros el caballero dorado de sagitario- me dijo Kamus temeroso de que Aioros perdiera la paciencia y me diera una paliza

Si como no, si el es un caballero dorado yo soy la diosa Athena- dije burlonamente, a lo que la paciencia de Aioros estallo, en una seria molestia

Muy bien niño. Que te parece si probamos tus palabras, si tu me ganas yo te cederé mi armadura, pero si no me temo que vas a salir lastimado- me dijo Aioros seriamente

Será un placer mostrarte lo que es un verdadero caballero- dije superiormente a lo que solo sonrío y volteo a ver a Kamus y le guiño un ojo, al momento Kamus se hizo para atrás con una pequeña sonrisa

Bueno... ataca- me dijo Aioros, y eso si que me irrito, así que me lancé sobre el con un golpe, para ser exactos con mi mejor golpe hasta el momento...

KAMUS

El golpe que le lanzo Milo a Aioros me dejo sorprendido, yo pense que era mas débil, pero parece que lo subestime, lamentablemente para el, Aioros era un caballero dorado en todo el sentido de la palabra, no solo por tener una armadura dorada, si no por su gran poder, su sabiduría, su paciencia y sobre todo era apreciado por su gran sencillez y amabilidad, así que el golpe sorprendente para mi, para el fue un juego de niños, así que lo esquivo fácilmente dondole un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago, y de ahí otro menos potente en la nuca para dejarlo inconciente, así que lo dejo a mi cargo hasta que se recuperara...

MILO

No recuerdo que paso después de que le lancé ese golpe... ¿? No recuerdo? Abro mis ojos y lo primero que veo es la cara de Kamus que me mira un poco preocupado, preocupado? Intento sentarme, pero un intenso dolor en la boca del estomago me detiene y me vuelvo a acostar, observo bien en donde estoy acostado, y me doy cuenta de que estoy en una cama...

Estas bien?- me pregunto Kamus al momento que me ayuda a sentarme, recargándome en la cabecera de la cama

Don..de es..toy?- pregunte con dificultad por el dolor

Estas en la casa de Aioros- fue la respuesta que Kamus me dio, mientras que yo al oír ese nombre me llene de furia e intente ponerme de pie en vano, ya que apenas había puesto un pie en el suelo en dolor en mi estomago me hizo doblarme y caer, pero gracias a Kamus que me sujeto con su cuerpo delicado, la caída no fue al suelo si no en la cama, con un Kamus encima de mi, al momento que se ponía de pie logre observar como sus mejillas tenían un tono rojo por la vergüenza...

Disculpa, te lastime?- me pregunto un poco nervioso

No, no te preocupes- le dije con una sonrisa

Es que no soy muy fuerte- me explico el

No hay problema, pero dime que fue lo que me paso?- le pregunte un poco curioso

Pues Aioros te gano con dos simples golpes- fue la respuesta mas directa que recibí, y la mas humillante

En serio...?

Claro, que esperabas, mi nisaan es uno de los caballeros mas fuertes- respondió un niño muy parecido a Aioros

Quien eres?- pregunte molesto por las palabras de este arrogante chico

El es Aioria, el otatu de Aioros- dijo Kamus al momento que bajaba la mirada al piso

Vaya, Kamus sabe decir mas de dos palabras seguidas- dijo en tono burlón Aioria

Ya cállate, no dejare que lo molestes- digo molesto

Así, y que vas a hacer en ese estado?- me dijo con toda la intención de provocarme y lo había conseguido muy fácilmente

Ya basta Aioria- dijo Aioros el cual acababa de llegar y los tres nos le quedamos viendo

Aioros- susurro Kamus

Y bien como te encuentras?- me pregunto Aioros

Debe estar muy adolorido después de la paliza que le distes- dijo Aioria burlonamente

Ya basta Aioria- reclamo Aioros

Bien gracias- fue mi tranquila respuesta aunque en realidad me sentía humillado por haber perdido

Si sigues entrenando muy duro como Kamus, tal ves algún día puedas vencerme- me dijo Aioros con una gran sonrisa.

Después de eso regrese con mi maestro, el cual tenia unas pequeñas marcas en el cuello, a lo mejor había tenido un percance con algún otro caballero, mientras que yo por mi parte, tuve que explicarle el porque del golpe que tenia, y después del sermón que me dio por ser un cabeza dura, me dijo que iva a entrenar junto con Kamus, que bien, lo que me faltaba, entrenar con un niño tan antisocial, pero bueno...

KAMUS

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que entreno junto a Milo, parece ser que el no soporta mucho mi presencia, tal ves por que no hablo mucho, aunque la verdad es que ninguno de los dos nos explicamos el porque nuestros maestros decidieron unirnos para entrenar, no es que me desagrade pero la verdad, es que yo preferiría seguir entrenando solo, como antes...

Oye Kamus, que no me escuchas?- oigo que me habla Milo

Si disculpa, que decías?- pregunto sin el mas mínimo interés

Que si no vas a comer?- me pregunta con una sonrisa un poco forzada

Si ya voy- le digo como siempre secamente

MILO

Como siempre, me vuelve a tratar distantemente, a pesar de que llevamos un mes juntos, no hemos logrado llevarnos bien, ya que yo soy un chico muy abierto, y el es todo lo contrario, pero a veces me da la impresión de que si el quisiera llevarse bien conmigo lo haría, y seria mas abierto, así como es con Aioros, pero no... parece ser que a el no le interesa tener esa clase de amistad conmigo, parece ser que entre el y yo solo existe la rivalidad, de mostrar quien es el mas fuerte, y a pesar de que parece ser frágil, el es mejor que yo, siempre me supera...

KAMUS

Después de tres meses de estar juntos, el sigue obsesionado con pelear conmigo para probar que es mejor que yo, acaso no entiende que a mi no me gusta pelear, y mucho menos por competencias estúpidas y sin sentido, pero bueno como es un reto no me queda de otra que aceptar, así que aquí estamos otra ves, en una prueba de poder, a veces me dan ganas de dejarme ganar para así evitar mas peleas futuras, pero si lo hago decepcionaría a mi maestro, y yo se que Milo se daría cuenta, y solo se molestaría mas, además de que si me dejo ganar es seguro que voy a salir lastimado, y todo para que? Que ganaría yo dejándome ganar? Es mas ni siquiera entiendo por que pienso en eso...

MILO

Que le pasa? Porque no ataca? Bueno si el no lo hace, lo haré yo- me lanzo en un ataque de frente al parecer el no ha notado mi movimiento, esta tan distraído en sus pensamientos, que no se ha dado cuenta de que yo estoy por golpearlo, por fin lo logre, he logrado darle un gran golpe...que?...pero como...como logro esquivar mi golpe? Fue muy rápido su movimiento que no me di cuenta, rayos y todo por estar tan distraído imaginando en que estaría pensando, me doy vuelta y veo como Kamus también se dio cuenta de mi distracción, me observa fijamente, por que no ataca? Acaso se burla de mi? Que le pasa por que se puso rojo? Volteo a donde el esta viendo, y me doy cuenta de que el rojo que adorna sus mejillas blancas es debido a la presencia de Aioros, maldición... una ira inexplicable nace adentro de mi, y me lanzo con todas mis fuerzas contra Kamus, que se creía EL para ignorarme así? Para ponerle mas atención a Aioros...

KAMUS

No entiendo por que Milo ataca tan furiosamente, pero yo quiero acabar este combate rápidamente para ir a ver a Aioros, no entiendo muy bien que es este sentimiento que me une a el, que me lleva a querer estar con el en todo momento, pero así es, así que esquivo el ataque de Milo y repito el movimiento que hizo Aioros aquella ocasión en que peleo con Milo, y dejo inconciente a Milo, enseguida me dirijo a donde se encuentra el centro de mi atención en ese momento...

Hola Aioros- saludo con una gran sonrisa que el me responde con una de las suyas, es tan lindo cuando sonríe

Se ve que has mejorado bastante- me dijo alegremente

He entrenado muy duro, para algún día llegar a ser tan bueno como tu y mi maestro- digo sin dejar de reír, al parecer a mi maestro le ha sorprendido verme reír... reír? Yo estaba riendo?

MILO

Kamus estaba riendo?... si estaba riendo y solo por verlo a el, por que a mi no me sonríe así? Que tiene Aioros que no tenga yo? porque el puede conseguir esa hermosa sonrisa de los labios de Kamus y yo no?...

Oye Kamus, que te parecería tener un combate conmigo?- escucho que le dice Aioros a Kamus, el cual no sabe que responder, de seguro Aioros lo hace para humillarlo y mostrar cuan superior es el

Esta bien- Kamus acepto tener un combate con el, pero porque? si sabe que va a perder

KAMUS

Me preparo para atacar a Aioros, el como siempre tiene una tranquilidad increíble y solo me observa, parece estar estudiándome, me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza indicándome que el combate podía comenzar cuando yo quisiera, Milo nos observa fijamente, parece molesto, y me imagino que así a de estar por haber sido derrotado otra ves, pero para mi lo mas importante en estos momento es Aioros, tener un combate contra el, significa estar junto a el, su cuerpo junto al mío, comienzo el ataque, con un golpe directo el cual esquiva fácilmente, me sujeta el brazo y... oh dios que bien se siente el contacto de su mano con la mía... auchhh, se me olvido por completo que el me había lanzado hacia el suelo, me levanto para seguir el combate, el solo me dice que ponga mas atención, así que eso hago, veo como su cuerpo tan perfecto se acerca a mi, para seguir el combate, si tan solo yo pudiera... aaaayyyyy un fuerte golpe en la cara me hace despertar de mi sueño tan perfecto, observo que otro golpe mas se acerca a toda prisa a la boca de mi estomago, así que me hago a un lado para esquivarlo, y por reflejo contesto el ataque, con un golpe certero en la cara, lo observo y veo como un pequeño hilo de sangre sale de su boca... esa boca que tantas veces he soñado sobre la mía, y que ahora observo muy detenidamente, como quisiera poder ir y limpiar esa sangre con mis labios para hacerlo sentir mejor... AAAAYYYYYY, esta vez el golpe de Aioros a sido muy fuerte tanto que deja el suelo doliéndome de dolor...

MILO

Rayos ese estúpido le pego muy fuerte, inconscientemente corro apresuradamente a donde esta Kamus, al llegar a donde el se encuentra lo observo cuidadosamente, tiene sus hermosos ojos entrecerrados por el dolor

Estas bien?- le pregunto angustiadamente, el que no nos llevemos bien, no significa que le desee algún mal

Kamus te encuentras bien?- escucho la voz de Aioros preguntarle a Kamus suavemente, como podía preguntarle si estaba bien, acaso no había sido el, el que lo había golpeado así de fuerte

KAMUS

Aioros se preocupo por mi, yo intento contestarle pero, la verdad es que el golpe fue demasiado fuerte para mi, en eso siento como el me voltea boca arriba, y me quita las manos del estomago para poder revisarme sin dificultad, alza un poco mi playera y pone sus manos sobre el área dañada por su golpe, se siente tan bien su piel junto a la mía, que quisiera que se quedara así para siempre...

MILO

Del dolor Kamus se ha quedado inconciente, así que Aioros lo carga para llevarlo hasta su casa, una ves ahí lo acuesta en su cama y lo cura, yo solo miro fijamente como Kamus parece sentirse mejor, después de un gran rato, Kamus por fin despertó, al ver sus ojos abiertos me acerco a el, pero el parece buscar a Aioros con su mirada

KAMUS

Al despertar reconocí enseguida el lugar, definitivamente era la casa de Aioros, pero al único que veo a mi lado es a Milo, con sus ojos azules mostrando cierta preocupación, busco a Aioros con la mirada, pero no lo encuentro, así que vuelvo a posar mis ojos en los de Milo, los cuales ahora tienen una expresión triste...

Ya estas bien?- pregunto una voz detrás de Milo, esa voz que conozco bien, era Aioros

Si- fue todo lo que pude contestar

MILO

Al parecer, la presencia de Aioros pone muy nervioso a Kamus, ellos siguen platicando de cosas que yo no entiendo, de ves en cuando Aioros voltea a verme para ver si me integro a la platica, pero no lo hago, Kamus por su parte nisiquiera a notado que yo estoy ahí, esperando que el me note, que me integre en su animada platica, que me tome en cuenta, pero el solo mira a Aioros, y no se porque eso en cierta forma me molesta, es algo que no puedo entender, así que decido retirarme, despues de todo, yo no tenia nada que hacer ahí

KAMUS

Yo me voy- escuche que Milo se despedia, es verdad, no me habia dado cuenta de que milo seguia ahí, lo miro a los ojos en modo de disculpa y veo que sus ojos muestran un poco de tristeza, pero porque?

Por que no te quedas otro rato, y nos platicas un poco de ti- escuche a aioros

No gracias, tengo que seguir entrenando- fue la excusa que milo dio, al momento que salia de la casa de aioros, en cuanto milo salio, voltee a ver a aioros, el cual al parecer, estaba preocupado por la actitud de milo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo observaba, aioros cambio su expresion de preocupacion a una mas normal en el...

MILO

Saliendo de la casa de aioros, camino sin rumbo fijo, no quiero pensar, lo único que deseo en estos momentos es estar solo, con mi mente en blanco, y sin sentir mi corazon, y no se como, llego a un bosque, el ambiente que se siente en este lugar es tan tranquilo, me hace sentir mejor, me siento en la rama de un arbol y cierro mis ojos, el aire mueve mi cabello, me recargo en el tronco del árbol, y aun con los ojos cerrados, me dispongo a poner mi mente en blanco, al parecer lo consigo, pero no es así, en pocos segundos una imagen se me viene a la mente, es Kamus, no puede ser, porque tengo que tenerlo siempre en mis pensamientos? Cuando el solo parece pensar en Aioros, no entiendo el porque me molesta eso, ya que yo y el no somos ni amigos, pero sin embargo, algo aquí adentro me hace sentir un gran dolor, el solo recordar como se comporta Kamus al lado de Aioros, me provoca una gran tristeza, el ver que sus ojos solo lo miran a el, el ver que sus sonrisas son solo para el, sus pensamientos tan bien son solo para el, y los míos son solo suyos, porque no se da cuenta de lo mucho que me interesa? De lo mucho que me importa y me preocupas? Sin querer unas lagrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas, rayos, no entiendo porque estoy llorando por el...

Oye Milo, estas bien- escucho a alguien hablándome, miro hacia abajo y me encuentro con unos ojos azules muy hermosos, y una sonrisa muy tranquila, como la persona de quien proviene, el viento moviendo sus largos cabellos dorados, y la paz que este transmitía, si definitivamente Shaka era una persona única

Milo...- se volvió a escuchar la voz de Shaka, al momento que mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por este

Si, no te preocupes- conteste lo mas normalmente posible, para no hacer notar mi tristeza

Acaso estuviste llorando?- me pregunto Shaka casi seguro de la respuesta, así que decido bajar del árbol para hablar con el cara a cara, después de todo es de mala educación hablar desde arriba de un árbol

No, por que lo preguntas?- le pregunto con curiosidad, a decir verdad si hay alguien a quien resulta casi imposible mentirle es a Shaka, el porque? Bueno eso todavía no lo se, pero algún día lo averiguare

No mientas, en tus ojos se ve que has llorado- me dijo Shaka al parecer me conocía mejor de lo que yo creía

Tienes razón- fue todo lo que conteste

Y se puede saber el porque estabas llorando?- me pregunto el algo curioso, ya que desde que nos conocíamos hace 2 meses nunca me había visto llorar

No es por nada- fue todo lo que dije, ya que no tenia las mas mínimas intenciones de hablar de algo que ni yo mismo entendía

Muy bien como quieras, entonces nos veremos mañana en la fiesta- se despidió Shaka de mi y yo decidí regresar con mi maestro, aunque seguramente este estaría como siempre con Blade

KAMUS

Tengo horas hablando con Aioros, pero la verdad es que para mi parece que fueran solo minutos, la verdad es que desde que conozco a Aioros, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, el siempre a sido muy bueno conmigo, y también me ayuda con mi entrenamiento siempre que Kius esta con Blade, pero yo no lo aprecio solo como amigo, para mi el es mas que eso, pero como decirle que lo quiero no solamente como amigo si no como...

KAAMUUUS- la voz de Aioros me interrumpe de mis profundos pensamientos

Si- es todo lo que alcanzo a contestar

Que te pasa Kamus? Estas muy distraído desde hace rato- me dice Aioros un poco preocupado

No es nada- fue mi respuesta, ya que la verdad no tengo el valor para decirle lo que me pasa

Acaso ya no me tienes confianza?- me pregunta Aioros en un tono dolido, al parecer sabe bien que le mentí, y eso le dolió, acaso será que el también siente algo por mi?

No es eso, es solo que...- no, no puedo decirle, si lo hago de seguro me va a dejar de hablar

Estas enamorado?- fue la directa pregunta de Aioros, la cual me dejo sin defensa alguna

Por... porque lo dices?- le pregunto nervioso

Por tu comportamiento- fue la respuesta que me dio, y que yo no entendí bien

Mi comportamiento?- pregunte curioso

Si, últimamente te distraes mucho, te sonrojas por nada, y algunos otros pequeños detalles- fue la respuesta que me dio Aioros y que yo no pude rebatir

Y dime, de quien estas enamorado?- fue la pregunta que me dejo paralizado por unos minutos, pero pensándolo bien, era mi oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por el

Pues e... eres tu- por fin lo dije, miro la cara de Aioros, esta muestra la sorpresa que se llevo, me mira fijamente, con cierto tono de tristeza, y después de eso me sonríe, veo como sus hermosos labios se mueven para decir algo, pero yo no lo permito, ya que los cierro con un dulce y tierno beso, que para mi sorpresa fue correspondido, después de un rato ambos nos separamos, no por que así lo quisiéramos, si no porque necesitábamos aire, noto como el me mira seria pero a la vez tiernamente

Kamus yo... lo siento, pero esto no esta bien- me dijo Aioros, a que se refería con que eso no estaba bien? Que me quería decir con eso? Acaso no sentía lo mismo por mi? No, si eso fuera no me habría besado

Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunte nerviosamente, temiendo a su respuesta

Que esto no puede ser...- fue todo lo que escuche antes de contestar

PERO PORQUE?- le pregunte en un grito de dolor

Yo...- Aioros no sabia que decirme yo decidí tranquilizarme un poco para poder escuchar, entender el por que me decía eso

Acaso tu no sientes lo mismo por mi?- pregunte con una voz dudosa, sentía que mi pecho se oprimía esperando una respuesta, que parecía no llegar

No es eso- escuche la voz pesada de Aioros, al parecer a el también le dolía esto

Entonces?- insistí

Tu también me gustas, y me gustas mucho, pero solo eres un niño, además de que no podríamos estar juntos, ya que tu todavía no eres un caballero- fue la respuesta mas sincera que había escuchado jamas y también la mas dolorosa, pero Aioros tenia razón, yo era un niño, y tal ves eso no hubiera importado pero... mientras no fuera un caballero de Athena, nunca nos permitirían estar juntos como a mi maestro Kius con Blade el maestro de Milo

Lo se pero...- no sabia como decirle que a mi eso no me importaba, y sin querer unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, por mas que las intente contener, no pude, en ese momento maldije mas que nada mi vida, mi destino...

No llores- escuche que me decía Aioros al momento que me ponía una mano en el hombro y me abrazaba como intentando apagar mi sufrimiento

Si yo... si yo entreno mas duro y me vuelvo en un caballero dorado, tu me esperarías- fueron las torpes palabras que dije

Claro que si, si tu quieres, yo esperare hasta que tu acabes tu entrenamiento- me dijo Aioros como entendiendo mi dolor y mi pena, llore por mucho tiempo entre sus brazos, pero decidí firmemente, que haría todo lo posible por convertirme en un caballero dorado lo antes posible para así estar junto a mi amor...

Podría besarte por ultima vez, hasta que podamos estar juntos?- pregunte nervioso, el solo me sonrío tiernamente y asintió con la cabeza, así nos dimos nuestro ultimo beso, por lo menos hasta que yo fuera un caballero y pudiéramos estar junto otra ves...

MILO

Ya ha pasado un año desde que estoy en el santuario, la reencarnación de Athena acaba de nacer, el patriarca se a encargado de estarla cuidando con ayuda de Moo, Donkho, Aioros y los demás caballeros dorados, entre ellos Shura y Shaka que tienen casi seis meses de haber ganado su armadura, ahora solo faltamos Aioria, Kamus, Aldebaran y yo de ganar nuestra túnicas doradas, aunque a decir verdad, a los que mas les falta es a Aioria y a Aldebaran, ya que Kamus a aumentado muy rápidamente su cosmo energía, tanto que yo podría jurar que solo le queda un año de entrenamiento, el me a superado por mucho, su evolución en sus entrenamientos a llamado mucho la atención de nuestro maestros, lo único bueno de esto, es que Kamus y yo por fin nos hemos hecho amigos, unos muy buenos amigos, y todo desde aquel día en que llego con los ojos llorosos, y ambos lloramos juntos, el y Aioros aun son grandes amigos, y se llevan bien, pero desde que nació Athena, Aioros no viene muy seguido a vernos, pero cada que viene se la pasa hablando con Kamus, al cual en esos momentos solo tiene tiempo para el...

KAMUS

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Aioros y yo nos hicimos aquella promesa, dentro de un mes por fin recibiré mi armadura dorada, claro si es que logro ganarle a mi maestro, ya falta poco, para que Aioros y yo por fin estemos juntos, sin nada que lo impida, mi amistad con Milo se ha vuelto un lazo muy fuerte entre el y yo, por fin hemos dejado atrás esas riñas estúpidas que teníamos cada mes, también nos enteramos del por que nuestros maestros se llevan muy bien, la verdad es que ambos no son solo amigos, si no también pareja, aunque creo que a ambos les sorprendió, que ni Milo ni yo dijéramos algo al respecto, si no simplemente los felicitamos y les deseamos lo mejor...

MILO

Hoy me encuentro meditando sobre muchas cosas, mi vida, mi amor, mis amigos, y siempre en todos mis recuerdos y mis pensamientos, sigues tu ahí... sin desaparecer de mis pensamientos, no, al parecer cada día estas mas en ellos... miro hacia aquellas ruinas donde te conocí, estas ahí, de nuevo entrenando, te miro fijamente, y a mi mente vienen esos sueños que tengo contigo, ahí donde tu sonrisa es solo para mi, donde tu mirada solo me busca a mi, y que tu forma de ser, solo me la muestras a mi, y no entiendo porque a mis amigos yo les hablo de ti, porque mis oídos buscan tus palabras, y en las mañanas cuando tengo frío, me acuerdo de ti... sin darme cuenta ya anocheció, me dispongo a irme a la casa...

Aaaaaayyyyyy- grito ante el dolor que sentí cuando alguien me empujo, subo mi mirada y me sorprendo al ver a Aioros con un bebe en sus brazos, tiene muchas heridas, al parecer alguien lo ataco por la espalda, o se metió en medio de un ataque

Discúlpame Milo- escucho que me dice en un tono triste

Que te paso Aioros?- pregunto un poco intrigado, ya que no puedo creer que alguien hubiera logrado dañar tanto a Aioros

No puedo explicarte en estos momentos... pero quisiera que le entregaras esto a Kamus- me dijo Aioros al momento que me entregaba una pequeña caja café y se alejaba dejándome sin entender nada...

KAMUS

No entiendo por que hay tanto alboroto hoy, me acerco para preguntarle a Milo que pasa, pero el tampoco sabe nada, así que se dirige a donde se encuentra Shaka, para preguntarle, por su expresión puedo ver que es algo grave...

MILO

No podía ser cierto lo que Shaka me estaba diciendo, que Aioros era un traidor al santuario y a Athena, ya que había intentado matar a la reencarnación de Athena, y que ahora estaba muerto, ya que Shura se había encargado de eso, no lo puedo creer, a mi me consta que Aioros era uno de los caballeros mas fieles a Athena, pero eso explicaría el porque ayer estaba tan mal herido, pero... ahora quien me preocupa es Kamus, como va a reaccionar cuando se lo diga...

KAMUS

No podía ser cierto lo que Milo me estaba diciendo, que Aioros era un traidor? No, eso no era cierto, que estaba muerto? No, por favor que alguien me diga que esto es un sueño del cual pronto voy a despertar, si seguramente es eso, si seguramente en una semana voy a estar por fin junto a el, y esto quedara en un mal sueño...

MILO

Me comienza a preocupar Kamus, desde que le dije lo que paso con Aioros no ha dicho nada, no hace ningún movimiento, parece estar encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, encerrado en su mundo, en su realidad, intento hacerlo reaccionar, hacerlo regresar a la realidad, no quiero que se encierre en su tristeza, no quiero perderlo...

KAMUS

Escucho la voz de Milo llamándome, su voz deja a notar gran preocupación, poco a poco comienzo a entender porque, si, por fin comprendo que esto no es un sueño, no, esto es verdad, la realidad es que la persona que yo amo ya no esta conmigo, la verdad es que no lo voy a volver a ver, la verdad es que nunca podré estar con el, la verdad es que siento mi soledad, mi vacío, porque estoy vacío, sin el no encuentro nada a que aferrarme...

Por fin despierto de mi mundo, Milo me ve preocupado, de mis mejillas están escurriendo pequeñas lagrimas que no logro contener y que no quiero contenerlas, quiero llorar hasta quedarme seco, para no volver a llorar nunca, ante mis lagrimas Milo me abraza fuertemente, me siento bien entre sus brazos, es entonces cuando lloro abiertamente, sin preocuparme de nada...

Llora, llora, eso te hará bien- escucho que me dice Milo con la voz un poco quebrada

Porque todo lo que quiero se aleja de mi lado? Porque siempre me dejan solo? Porque?- le pregunto como esperando que el supiera la respuesta, pero en el fondo sabia que no era así

No lo se, pero lo que si se, es que tu nunca vas a estar solo, porque siempre me vas a tener aquí a tu lado, sin importar nada- me dijo uniéndose a mi llanto, y sin saber por que, sus palabras me hicieron sentir tan bien, tan seguro de que no estaba solo, por lo menos no por completo

Por que lloras?- pregunto un poco mas tranquilo

Por que si tu estas triste, yo también voy a estar triste, ya que tu eres casi lo único que tengo- me dijo melancólicamente, y por primera ves, pude ver cuanto le importaba a Milo, mi amigo, si, el siempre seria mi amigo, y yo siempre seria el suyo, así ninguno de los dos se volvería a sentir solo, nunca mas...

MILO

Ver a Kamus así me hace sentir muy mal, como quisiera poder hacer algo para evitarle este gran sufrimiento, pero no puedo hacer nada, hace un rato que se quedo dormido, me imagino que debe estar cansado de tanto llorar, miro a mi alrededor, ahora veo que mi cuarto se nota diferente, si, ahora se siente un ambiente triste, nunca me había percatado de que el lugar donde habita una persona, adquiere el ambiente del estado de animo de su habitante, observo la mesa, entonces me doy cuenta de que encima se encuentra una pequeña caja café, si, ahora recuerdo que Aioros me dijo que se la diera a Kamus, pero me pregunto si eso será conveniente en estos momentos, tal ves si, tal ves eso lo haga sentirse mejor, pero y si pasa todo lo contrario, yo no quiero volver a ver a Kamus sufriendo, me acerco al pequeño paquete, lo agarró y me dispongo a tirarlo, dudo un poco si hacerlo o no, después de todo si lo hago, no le cumpliría su ultima voluntad a un muerto, aunque por otro lado un traidor no merece tanta consideración, en esos momentos siento una mirada sobre mi, volteo y me doy cuenta de que Kamus me mira fijamente, oh dioses, son tan lindos sus ojos...

Que bonita caja, que tiene?- escucho que me pregunta, pero que puedo contestarle, la verdad es que no se que contiene

No lo se- contesto algo apenado

Te la regalaron?- me pregunta con una media sonrisa, pero en sus ojos aun se veía la tristeza que sentía, yo se que intentaba fingir normalidad para que no me preocupara pero...

No- inconscientemente le contesto- esta caja es para ti, me la dio Aioros ayer- le digo, noto como se me queda viendo sorprendido, la verdad es que no puedo ser injusto, Aioros fue muy bueno conmigo, y por otra parte, a mi no me corresponde decidir si la tiro o no, eso le corresponde a Kamus, noto como el se me acerca lentamente, yo le entrego la pequeña caja, y noto como sus manos tiemblan al sujetarla, parece ser que la quiere abrir, pero tiene miedo de saber lo que pueda encontrar en esa pequeña caja

KAMUS

Esta cajita me la dejo Aioros para mi... para mi, no se porque tengo miedo de abrirla, pero a la vez mi corazón late rápidamente, como si esperara algo muy especial, pero y si solo me dejo una carta donde dice que nunca me quiso, no... el no haría eso, que hago la abro, o no la abro, noto como Milo me mira fijamente, así que junto todo mi valor y la agarro...

Será mejor que te deje solo para que veas de que trata- me dice Milo como entendiendo lo difícil que es este momento para mi. Observo como sale del cuarto, yo me quedo viendo la pequeña caja por unos instantes, hasta que por fin decido abrirla, adentro se encuentra una carta, y un pequeño regalo, abro cuidadosamente la carta y comienzo a leerla:

_Querido Kamus:_

_Te escribo esta carta porque lamentablemente a ocurrido un incidente, que me va hacer romper mi promesa de estar juntos cuando te vuelvas un caballero, pero si sigo vivo, te prometo que regresare, de ser así te pido que me esperes, de lo contrario te pido por favor que no llores, ni te pongas triste, y por favor se feliz, yo desde donde quiera que este te estaré deseando lo mejor del mundo, pero muy especialmente, voy a estar pidiendo que encuentres un amor que te quiera tanto como yo te quise a ti, el regalo que te dejo es un pequeño obsequio, que espero que abras hasta que ganes tu armadura, yo se que te convertirás en un gran caballero, un fiel caballero a Athena, yo solo quiero explicarte que no..._

_P.D. TE AMO, NUNCA LO DUDES_

_ATTE. AIOROS_

No entiendo que es lo que quería explicarme Aioros, ya que esa parte de la carta se borro por una gran mancha de sangre, me imagino que es de su sangre, Aioros si me amabas tanto como decías, porque nos traicionaste? Porque te alejaste de mi? Porque te moriste?...

MILO

Hoy por fin tendremos nuestra prueba final para convertirnos en caballeros dorados, Kamus se ha esmerado mucho en su entrenamiento a pesar de lo que paso, inclusive me ayudo en los míos, como voy a extrañar esos entrenamientos juntos, el primero que va a pelear es Aldebaran, su técnica de ataque es muy rara, y a pesar de que es muy fuerte no tiene el nivel de los demás caballeros, noto como Kamus, se acerca a mi, mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, si definitivamente es el, me pone una mano en mi hombro y yo me pongo un poco rojo...

No te pongas nerviosos estoy seguro de que lograras ganar la armadura dorada- me dice al notar mi nerviosismo, vaya si supiera que no estoy nerviosos por eso...

No lo estoy- digo firmemente, mientras observo como Aldebaran logra vencer a su maestro, para convertirse en el caballero dorado de tauro, el siguiente en pelear será Aioria, el cambio mucho desde lo que paso con su hermano, ya que todos le dieron la espalda por ser el hermano del traidor, los únicos que seguimos siendo sus amigos fuimos Kamus y yo, pero el nunca mas volvió a nombrar a su hermano, podía jurar que se convirtió en la persona mas odiada por Aioria, miro a Kamus que sigue a mi lado, el lo mira tristemente, como si supiera lo que Aioria sentía en esos momentos, increíblemente Aioria, venció fácilmente a su oponente, convirtiéndose en el caballero dorado de leo, se ve que se entreno muy duro, pero su estilo es muy parecido al de Aioros, aunque nadie se atrevería a decírselo, ya que inevitablemente recibiría una mirada asesina de parte de el, eso contando con que no lo mande a volar de un gran golpe, por fin le toca el turno a Kamus, se ve tan bien, pero lo que no me gusta es esa cara seria que pone cada ves que va a pelear, ya que a el no le gustan las peleas, y me imagino que no le debe de agradar en lo mas mínimo tener que pelear contra su maestro, la pelea comienza, y Kamus duda en atacar a Blade, el cual no duda y comienza su ataque, el cual es esquivado fácilmente por Kamus para sorpresa de Blade, miro bien los movimientos de Kamus, el también tiene algunas características de pelea que tenia Aioros, el siempre lo admiro, siempre quiso ser un caballero como era Aioros, volteo a ver de nuevo el combate pero... ya termino, noto como todos me miran un poco raro, en eso se acerca Kamus

Que esperas para ir a pelear? Te han estado llamando desde hace 5 minutos- me dice al momento que me da un pequeño empujón para hacerme entrar al coliseo, mi maestro me mira con una sonrisa de burla, mientras que yo solo me pregunto en que habría acabado el combate anterior...

Veamos si tu también puedes convertirte en un caballero dorado como tu amigo- me dijo mi maestro como sabiendo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, yo le sonrío en forma de agradecimiento y comenzamos nuestra pelea...

KAMUS

No se en que rayos estaba pensando Milo para estar tan distraído, ahora solo lo observo, al parecer le cuesta un poco el poder detener los golpes de su maestro, y no me sorprende, la verdad es que Kius es un gran peleador, pero yo se que Milo es mejor que el... observo como Milo duda un poco en dar un golpe, por lo que Kius aprovecha para lanzarle un fuerte golpe que lo mando cerca de donde yo estoy, lo miro un poco nervioso, ya que el me mira fijamente, yo le sonrío y el me contesta de la misma manera...

MILO

No puedo perder, yo se que Kamus me apoya, y aunque sea por el debo ganar, yo no quería usar las técnicas que le aprendí a Aioros pero... si quiero ganar las tengo que usar complementándolas con las mías...

KAMUS

Me sorprende cuanto ha mejorado Milo, pero mas me sorprende ver que ha decidido usar todas las técnicas que conoce, incluyendo las que aprendió de Aioros, ahora que esta peleando con todo su poder no tardo mucho en derrotar a su maestro, una vez que lo hace, solo siento que me abrazan con fuerza y como si hubiera sido un golpe voy a dar al suelo, con algo encima de mi...

MILO

Después de derrotar a mi maestro corro a abrazar a Kamus, aunque como no me puedo detener a tiempo, del impulso ambos fuimos a dar al piso, aunque yo caí en algo muy blandido, miro en donde caí y me sorprendo al ver que estoy encima de Kamus, observo como Kamus se pone rojo, noto como todos nos miran...

Oigan si quieren hacer sus cosas, váyanse aun hotel o esperen a estar en su templo- dijo Aldebaran burlonamente, entonces observo la posición en la que nos encontramos y me retiro rápidamente, mientras miro un poco apenado a Kamus, el cual parece sorprendido por mi actitud, pero no me dice nada solo me sonríe y se pone de pie, ayudándome a pararme

KAMUS

No se que le paso a Milo, pero de seguro solo quería festejar con alguien, así que no le tomo mucha importancia al asunto, después de recibir nuestra armaduras doradas, voy a mi cuarto y abro el regalo que Aioros me dejo, es un guardapelo de oro que tiene marcado el signo de acuario, al abrirlo veo que no tiene nada, esta vacío, lo único que hay ahí es un papelito que dice:

_Aquí guarda lo mas importante para ti_

Lo mas importante para mi? Que es lo mas importante para mi? Tengo algo importante...si, si tengo algo importante, tengo el recuerdo de Aioros, tengo a mi maestro y tengo a Milo, busco entre mis cosas y encuentro una foto de Aioros que venia guardando desde hace tiempo, la coloco en la parte de adelante del guardapelo, mientras que en la parte del fondo coloco otra donde estamos Milo y yo con nuestros respectivos maestros...

Que haces?- escucho que me pregunta Milo desde la puerta, yo solo le sonrío y me coloco el guardapelo en el cuello, mientras el me mira extrañado por mi actitud

Colocando en su lugar lo mas importante para mi- digo con otra sonrisa, mientras lo tomo de la mano para ir juntos a la fiesta, el al ver mi felicidad no pregunta mas

MILO

Ya han pasado tres años desde que recibí mi armadura, yo y Kamus seguimos siendo buenos amigos, pero solo eso, amigos, mi maestro y el de el desaparecieron misteriosamente del santuario, ya que nadie supo que paso con ellos, yo por mi parte solo me dedico a divertirme, mientras que Kamus se dedica a entrenar, aunque de vez en cuando nos vamos de farra los dos, je, se ve tan lindo cuando esta borracho, me encanta verlo así, porque es una de las pocas formas en que yo me pueda acercar mas a el, precisamente hoy, nos vamos a ir juntos de farra, estoy ansioso de que llegue la noche, hoy pienso decirle de una vez por todas lo que siento por el, y aunque no me corresponda, no importa, me conformare con decircelo...

KAMUS

Hoy voy a salir con Milo de parranda, aveces pienso que le gusta verme tomado, por que hace hasta lo imposible para que vayamos mas seguidos, cuanto ha cambiado desde que lo conocí? No mucho, solo que ahora es todo un adonis, a el le gusta divertirse con chicas y chicos por igual, pero el siempre dice que no importa con cuantos comparta la cama, el nunca esta feliz, ya que la persona con la que realmente desea estar, no esta enamorado de el... me pregunto quien será, quien es el que lo lastimara así... quien sea dueño de su corazón... quien es el dueño de mi Milo, mi Milo? Pero que estupideces pienso, desde cuando Milo me pertenece? Desde nunca, por que el nunca a sido mío, el solo a sido mi amigo, pero que pienso, a mi no me interesa Milo, o si? Rayos esto no podía ocurrirme mañana, no que ahorita voy a ver a Milo y no se como reaccionare cuando este frente a el...

MILO

Por fin a llegado la hora de ir por Kamus, al llegar el me recibe como siempre pero hay algo extraño en el, tal ves este nervioso por que sabe que hoy de nuevo va a caer borracho, mientras que yo voy a regresar como si nada, ambos salimos del santuario y nos dirigimos a "flames of shades" un lugar muy concurrido, enseguida noto, como dos chica se nos quedan viendo, se acercan lentamente, mientras que veo que Kamus se encuentra muy pensativo, le doy un pequeño empujoncito para que reaccione, y una vez que lo hace, se apena un poco, por fin las chica llegan a la mesa, y nos comienzan a coquetear descaradamente, en otra ocasión, no hubiera desaprovechado esa oportunidad, para mi, y para quitarle lo casto (virgen) a Kamus, pero no, hoy no iva a dejar que nada interfiriera en mi propósito final, así que me disculpo con las chicas, diciéndoles que mi pareja y yo queríamos estar solos, a lo que las chicas nos miraron con cierto desagrado, mientras que Kamus, solo me miro con cierta sorpresa por lo que había dicho, después de un rato, los dos ya estamos medios entonados, hablando puras cosas sin sentido, así que nos retiramos del lugar para no armar un escándalo, nos dirigimos al santuario, pero antes de llegar, nos quedamos sentados a la orilla de un bosque observando la luna y el paisaje, comenzamos hablar sobre cosas sin importancias, y sobre mis aventuras...

Oye Milo, te acuerdas cuando te peleaste con mascara mortal?- me pregunta Kamus con cierta tristeza

Si, era un estúpido- contesto con desagrado, ya que no me gustaba hablar de ese tipo

No, era un hombre celoso, o que? No te acuerdas que te acostaste con Afrodita sabiendo que el era su pareja?- me dice Kamus con una pequeña sonrisa que trataba de aguantar

Si, pero yo no lo obligue, además si lo quisiera tanto no hubiera aceptado así como así, y solo fue una aventura de una noche, no tenia por que haberse molestado tanto- le contesto como si fuera algo sin importancia

Pues al parecer el no pensaba lo mismo- me dice aun sabiendo que recordar eso me molesta

Pues lo siento mucho por el, por que se busco la paliza que le di- le dije molesto

Si pero eso no te hizo escapar del regaño del patriarca- me dices sin pensarlo, mientras te comienzas a reír

De que te ríes?- pregunto sin entender nada

De tu cara durante todo un mes refunfuñando: NO FUE MI CULPA, FUE CULPA DE ESE MALDITO ESCABA PANTEON, FUE CULPA DEL PUTO DE AFRODITA- decías aguantando a puras penas la carcajada

Ya no sigas- te digo molesto

Esta bien, pero con la condición de que me digas quien es la persona de quien estas enamorado- me dices curioso, mientras que yo no se que pensar

De cualquier manera te lo pensaba decir hoy- digo inconscientemente

Así y quien es?- me preguntas con cierto nerviosismo, como si tuvieras miedo de escucharlo

Acércate, y te lo digo al oído, no quiera que alguien escuche- te digo con una sonrisa picara que tu notas inmediatamente

Pero si aquí no hay nadie- me respondes dudosamente

Ya sabes lo que dicen, no? Las paredes oyen- te digo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarte

Kamus se acerca a mi lentamente, yo me acerco a su oído, y le susurro:

TE AMO- puedo notar que Kamus se queda paralizado ante mis palabras, así que aprovecho para cambiar mi posición, esta vez dirijo mis labios a los suyos, y los uno en un tierno beso, que para mi sorpresa es contestado por Kamus, oh dios se siente tan bien, en estos momentos no quisiera que el tiempo corriera, solo quisiera quedarme así para siempre...

KAMUS

Milo se acerca a mi, escucho como me dice: TE AMO- esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza haciendo un gran eco, de pronto siento algo cálido y húmedo en mis labios, son los labios de Milo que me esta besando, me esta besando?... increíblemente yo le estoy contestando ese beso, porque? Porque lo hago? Acaso estoy enamorado de el? De mi amigo? Por ahora no quiero pensar en eso en estos momentos solo quiero disfrutar esta hermosa sensación... Milo esta profundizando el beso, me abraza mas fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer, de pronto siento que algo cae... me separo abruptamente del beso para buscar mi guardapelo, la verdad es que no quiero perderlo, para mi significa mucho, es muy importante, en eso observo como Milo lo agarra y lo abre, su cara tranquila cambia a una de enojo, pero porque?...

MILO

Que rayos es esto? No entiendo, porque Kamus me beso así si todavía tiene en su corazón a Aioros? Al ver este guardapelo, recuerdo ese día en que recibimos nuestra armadura, el dijo que solo estaba colocando lo mas importante de el en su lugar, maldición, como pude creer que el también me amaba?

PORQUE JUEGAS CONMIGO?- le grito sumamente molesto y dolido, mientras le aviento su valioso guardapelo en la cara

No entiendo porque dices que juego contigo- me dices como si nada, acaso crees que no me di cuenta de que en tu corazón sigue viviendo el, que no lo has olvidado y que tal vez nunca lo hagas

QUE NO ENTIENDES? TAL VEZ EL NOMBRE DE AIOROS TE HAGA ENTENDER- te digo celoso? Si estoy celoso, celoso de que no pueda quitarte a Aioros de tus pensamientos, celoso de que el tenga todo tu amor a pesar de que esta muerto, celoso de no poder compartir ese lugar que tanto he querido conseguir, tu corazón...

KAMUS

Acaso lo que noto en la voz de Milo son celos? Pero si el nunca a demostrado querer en verdad a nadie? Será que realmente me ama? Podrá ser cierto eso? Y yo? yo también lo amo?...

No es lo que tu piensas- te digo inconscientemente, no entiendo porque me molesto en darte una explicación, no se porque tengo este miedo de perderte, no, la verdad es que yo no quiero perderte, pero porque?

Entonces que es?- me preguntas aun molesto, mientras me pongo a pensar en tu pregunta, es cierto, si no es amor, porque tengo la imagen de Aioros junto a mi, si no es amor, porque la he conservado durante tanto tiempo? Al ver que no te contesto te alejas de mi, pero realmente eso quiero, realmente no siento nada mas por ti que una sincera amistad?...

No te vayas- te digo casi en un susurro, pero aun así me escuchaste, lo se porque volteaste a verme sorprendido por lo que había dicho

Por que quiere que me quede?- me preguntas, es cierto, por que quiero que te quedes? Porque no quiero que te vayas?

POR QUE YO TAMBIEN TE AMO- te grito, acaso en realidad te amo? Si en verdad yo te amo Milo, pero no me había dado cuenta, que estúpido soy, desde cuando te he amado? Eso no lo se, solo se que hoy por fin me di cuenta...

MILO

Dijo que me ama? Si me dijo que me ama, lo veo sorprendido, un par de lagrimas corren por sus mejillas, al parecer, piensa que lo voy a despreciar, que voy a jugar con el como he jugado con los demás, me acerco a ti mi querido Kamus, pero tu no levantas la mirada, una vez que estoy junto a ti, con mi mano levanto tu barbilla, se siente tan bien tu piel, es tan suave, cuanto había soñado poder tocarte así, tu me miras sin entender mi comportamiento, y yo te sonrío para tranquilizarte un poco...

Yo siempre te he amado Kamus, para mi tu no eres un juego como los demás- te digo como entendiendo tus temores, entonces vuelvo a juntar nuestros labios, esos labios que nunca pense poder acariciar de esta forma, el sabor de tu boca mezclado con el mío, se siente tan bien, tu me correspondes como siempre soñé. Si ahora por fin podremos estar juntos para siempre...

Milo, discúlpame- escucho que me dices un poco nervioso, mientras que yo no entiendo el porque de tus palabras, acaso me vas a decir que te arrepientes de lo que dijiste

Porque?- te pregunto tranquilamente, pero en realidad tengo miedo de que me vayas a decir que esto no es mas que un sueño

Porque, no me puedo quitar este guardapelo- me dices nervioso, se a que le tienes miedo, le tienes miedo a mi reacción, y te entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es porque no te quieres despegar del pasado

Porque no?- te pregunto con cierta molestia, mientras tu me miras un poco apenado

Porque Aioros fue muy importante para mi, y no puedo desprenderme de algo tan valioso para mi- me dices un poco triste, pero en cierta forma te entiendo, se que Aioros fue tu primer amor, y se que no lo puedes olvidar así de fácil, por lo menos el amor que me tienes a mi es mas grande que el que le tuviste, eso lo se porque si no, tu nunca me hubieras dicho que me amabas

No te preocupes te entiendo- te digo honestamente, a lo que tu pareces sorprendido

KAMUS

Me sorprendió mucho escuchar esas palabras tan sinceras de Milo, pero en cierta forma me alegraron, esa noche para festejar decidimos quedarnos juntos en ese lugar hasta que amaneciera, nos la pasamos platicando de todo y de nada, y en cada oportunidad, nos besábamos tiernamente al principio y mas apasionadamente después, y cuando estuvimos a punto de llevar las cosas mas allá, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en regresar al santuario, antes de apresurarnos a cometer una locura tan grande...

MILO

Kamus y yo cumplimos hoy un año de andar juntos, en el santuario ya todos lo saben, y aunque al principio tuvimos problemas por culpa de Afrodita y mascara de muerte, nuestra confianza nos permitió seguir juntos, ahora que estoy a su lado, me doy cuenta de que hasta las cosas mas insignificantes, a su lado pueden ser tan importantes, hoy pienso llevarlo a un lugar muy especial, aunque cuando se lo dije, puso una cara de duda que me gusto mucho...

KAMUS

Milo ya se tardo mucho, acaso le habrá pasado algo? No, de seguro se quedo dormido, a lo lejos veo que alguien se acerca muy aprisa, es Milo, que como siempre llega tarde...

Discúlpame Kamus- dices mientras intentas recuperar el aire, después de la corrida

No importa y... adonde vamos?- te pregunto algo desconfiado, la verdad es que cada que dices es una sorpresa, es como para que yo prefiera enfrentarme a todos los caballeros juntos antes de ir contigo

Eso es una sorpresa- me dices tranquilamente, si supieras cuanto me angustia escuchar esas palabras, ambos nos dirigimos a un lugar solitario y de difícil acceso, lo sabia, esto no me iva a gustar, pero ni modo...

Rápido- me dices apurándome, mientras que yo solo veo como toda mi ropa ya esta toda sucia, y yo que me había arreglado tan bien para ti por ser nuestro aniversario, pero tu ni lo notaste

Ya voy- te digo molesto, cosa que tu notas y solo sonríes, acaso te estabas burlando de mi? Por fin llego a donde estas, y tu solo sigues sonriendo

Cierra los ojos- escucho que me dices, con un tono pícaro, cosa que no me gusta, pero aun así te obedezco, siento claramente como colocas una venda en mis ojos

Pero Milo que haces?- pregunto un poco asustado

Es solo para asegurarme de que no hagas trampa, por cierto... que antojable te ves hoy- me dices melosamente al oído, cosa que me puso muy nervioso, rayos, no entiendo porque me haces sentir así, pero me da gusto que notaras que me arregle para ti

Lastima que se haiga ensuciado- me dices un poco contrariado, mientras yo pongo una cara triste

Pero eso no importa, a donde vamos no la vas a necesitar- me dices con cierta lasividad, no entiendo que querías decir con eso de que no la iva a necesitar, pues a donde me pensabas llevar, después de caminar, unos cinco minutos al fin llegamos, o por lo menos eso creo ya que por fin nos detuvimos

Ya puedes quitarte la venda- me dices, al momento que retiro el pañuelo que me habías puesto en los ojos, me dispongo a dar un paso, para cuando me doy cuenta de donde estaba, yo sentía que iva hacia el fondo de aquel barranco, pero tu me sujetaste por la cintura volviéndome a poner en la orilla

PERO QUE TE PASA ACASO QUIERES MATARME- te digo sumamente molesto, mientras tu solo sonríes

Yo te dije que te quitaras la venda, no que avanzaras- me contestas en tono burlón, al parecer mi cara de susto te causo mucha gracia, así que solo me limito a voltear hacia el lugar donde hubiera sido mi final, y hermoso... ay una hermosa vista, así que por eso me trajiste aquí, volteo a verte con una sonrisa y al momento te beso

Gracias, es hermoso- te digo mientras tu me miras de esa forma que tanto me gusta

Pero si eso no es todo, mira- me dices señalándome hacia atrás, yo volteo y por primera ves me doy cuenta de que hay nieve, si es nieve, te vuelvo a mirar y noto como comienzas a temblar, se me olvidaba que tu no eres bueno para aguantar el frío

Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que te congeles, te digo preocupado, pero tu te niegas a irte

No, que te parece si nos damos un baño juntos- me dices alegremente. Acaso estas loco o que? Si te metes a algún río de aquí no vas a salir vivo, entonces observo que te diriges hacia una pequeñas piedras que forman un circulo, y las cuales para mi sorpresa no tienen nieve, me acerco y noto que son aguas termales, tu te metes rápidamente porque no aguantas mas el frío mientras que yo solo te observo, te ves tan bien, tu cara, tus brazos, tus piernas, tu dorso, todo tu es tan hermoso, es una lastima que no te quitaras tus boxers, para observarte mejor, pero que rayos estoy pensando...

MILO

Vamos Kamus no te vas a meter- te digo desde adentro del agua, tu pareces ensimismado, pero al escuchar mi voz reaccionas, te comienzas a quitar tu ropa, primero la camisa, dejándome ver tu dorso tan perfecto, después sigues con tus pantalones, observo tus blancas piernas como esculpidas en mármol, tan bien formadas, oh dioses, esta sensación tan conocida comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo, quitándome por completo el poco frío que pudiera tener, me volteas a ver un poco extrañado por mi actitud

Que me ves?- me preguntas con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que yo quisiera decirte, que lo que te quiero ver no me lo has dejado ver...

Lo perfecto que eres- te contesto un poco distraído, porque mi mirada esta fija en tu escultural cuerpo

Ya no digas tonterías y deja de verme así- me dices un poco incomodo por mi mirada

Oye Kamus, no te congelas ahí afuera, porque no te metes?- te pregunto torpemente, ya que en definitiva a ti ese frío no te hacia ni cosquillas, pero ya no quería ver que fuera el viento el que acariciaba tu precioso cuerpo, mientras que yo como siempre, solo me conformaba con verte, tu me miras como entendiendo mis pensamientos, me sonríes y te metes al agua con tus movimientos tan finos y delicados, te acercas a mi, yo me quedo hipnotizado por tu belleza, poco a poco nos acercamos y... que rayos, congelaste el agua en el lugar en donde estoy, te miro y tu solo ríes burlonamente

Porque hicisteis eso?- te pregunto molesto, que acaso no te importa si me muero de pulmonía o que?

Pues para que se te bajara la calentura- me contestas en son de broma, tu haciendo bromas, vaya cuanto te había cambiado

Que calentura y ni que nada- te digo aun molesto, mientras que tu solo señalas la parte abultada en mis boxers, oh rayos, no me había dado cuenta de mi incomoda situación

Será mejor que descongeles el agua o te vas a enfermar- me vuelves a decir aun sonriendo, yo hago lo que dices y comienzo a calentar de mas el agua, lo que tu alcanzas a notar, y me miras como diciéndome no te atrevas, pero yo no te hago caso, así que comenzamos una batalla campal para ver quien pone la temperatura en el agua, después de tres horas, ambos nos rendimos y lo dejamos por la paz en una acuerdo mutuo, gracias a dios, ya que de haber seguido así, pronto me congelaría, así que me acerco a ti y me abrazas, me siento tan bien en tus brazos, tu piel es tan suave, como me gustaría que me dejaras tocarte, que ambos nos volviéramos uno, pero yo se que tu aun no estas listo para entregártele a nadie, tu acaricias mi cabello suavemente, después alzas un poco mi rostro y me besas tiernamente, mientras que yo lo cambio de un beso tierno a uno apasionado, me sorprende que tu también me lo conteste así, te recargo en la orilla del manantial, comienzo a bajar mis manos de tu rostro, al cuello y de ahí a tu dorso acariciándote tierna y apasionadamente, yo solo espero que me digas que me detenga, pero no lo haces, así que sigo bajando mis manos hasta llegar a donde comienzan tus boxers, meto lentamente mi mano, y llego hasta donde esta ese tesoro oculto hasta hoy, te comienzo a acariciar lentamente, mientras separo mis labios de los tuyos, para poder escuchar tus gemidos de placer, comienzo a besar tu cuello, bajando a tu dorso, mientras mis labios comienza a jugar con tus pezones, mi mano seguía jugando con tu miembro, en poco tiempo tu comenzaste a querer acelerar el ritmo a lo que yo me negué, y seguí moviéndote lentamente, tu cuerpo comenzó a dar pequeños espasmos de tanto placer, abriste un poco tus ojos y me miraste como suplicándome que por favor acabara pronto, así que acelere el ritmo de mi mano en tu miembro y en poco tiempo te veniste, yo solo observaba como intentabas tranquilizar tu respiración, y una vez que lo conseguiste te volví a besar, tu pasaste tus mano por mi miembro esta ves era yo quien daba pequeños gemidos de placer, pero antes de llegar al clímax te detuve, tu me miraste confundido, sin entender, yo solo te sonreí para tranquilizarte, te voltee lentamente, para poder penetrarte, pude sentir como comenzabas a sentir miedo por lo que iva hacer

Tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada- te dije al oído para tranquilizarte, al momento comenzaba a entrar lentamente en ti, tu cuerpo se negaba a darme el espacio que yo necesitaba, pero poco a poco me fue aceptando, me quede quieto un momento, para que tu cuerpo se acostumbrara a mi, y después seguí, moviéndome lentamente hacia adentro y hacia fuera...

KAMUS

Para mi esto es muy doloroso, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo placentero, nuca pense que tener relaciones se sintiera tan bien, Milo si supieras lo que esto significo para mi, con esto por fin te he dado todo de mi, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón te pertenecen por completo, ahora solo espero, que tu lo valores, me pregunto si tu también me has entregado todo de ti? Estoy seguro que si, ahora te estoy viendo dormir, te ves tan hermoso, como me gustaría quedarme aquí, contigo para siempre...

MILO

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que Kamus y yo estuvimos juntos, nuestra relación marcha mejor que nunca, hoy tenemos una fiesta en el santuario, así que nos veremos ahí, en este momento solo cuento los minutos para verlo, lo malo de esta dichosa fiesta es que hay que ir de traje, y con lo que yo detesto los trajes, pero no importa, con tal de estar cerca de el, el mayor tiempo posible, no me importa, en estos momentos voy a la fiesta, siento que el camino es mas largo de lo normal, pero no es así, por fin llego, lo comienzo a buscar con la mirada pero el aun no ha llegado, así que decido esperarlo en la puerta, escucho su voz, si es el, pero con quien viene? Quien es ese sujeto que viene con MI Kamus? Maldición, por que siento celos?

Hola- escucho que me saludas, te veo y todos mis celos desaparecen

Hola- te contesto, mientras observo con cierto recelo a su acompañante

Déjame presentarte, el es cristal, mi discípulo- me aclaras como sabiendo lo que pienso

Ah mucho gusto- saludo sin ningún interés, a mi lo único que me interesa es que tu me hagas caso, pasamos todos juntos a la fiesta, después de un rato, tu discípulo se separo de nosotros, así que fui por un poco de "ponche" para los dos, pero al regresar te vi con Moo, el que desde hacia tiempo estaba enamorado de ti, y en estos momentos te estaba coqueteando descaradamente, me acerco a ustedes y te ofrezco tu vaso, el me mira con cierta confusión

Hola Milo, como has estado?- me pregunta Moo tranquilamente

Bien gracias- contesto descortésmente, mientras tu solo me miras molesto por mi actitud, bueno tal ves tengas razón, ya que con mis celos es como si te demostrara desconfianza pero...

Oye Moo, me acompañas a buscar a nuestros pupilos- escucho que le dices a Moo, pero porque? Acaso no quieres estar conmigo, prefieres estar con ese...

KAMUS

Que le pasa a Milo? Porque se porta así? Rayos, yo se que se va a molestar por lo que acabo de hacer, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para tranquilizar un poco los ánimos, de lo contrario terminaríamos peleando esta noche, y no quiero discutir con el

Oye Kamus, te encuentras bien?- me pregunta Moo, que si me encuentro bien? Claro que no pero se que no es culpa de Moo, si no culpa de los malditos celos de Milo

Si claro, mira ahí están nuestros pupilos- le digo cambiando el tema, a lo que el solo asiente, sin hacer mas preguntas, una vez que nos acercamos a ellos busco a Milo con la mirada, hasta que por fin lo encuentro, el esta con Shaka, si esta con Shaka, al parecer se le han pasado un poco las copas, así que prefiero dejarlo así, para no molestarlo mas, después de un rato el baile estaba en su mayor locura, mi pupilo se divertía a mares, busque a Milo para hablar con el, pero el estaba todavía con Shaka, estaban bailando muy pegadamente, eso si que me molesta, pero intento tranquilizarme, doy vueltas como loco por todo el lugar, Moo se ha percatado de lo que me pasa y se acerca Ami

Será mejor que vayas hablar con el- me dice seriamente, yo siempre he sabido lo que Moo siente por mi, y por lo mismo se lo difícil que debió ser para el decirme esas palabras

No, no creo que quiera hablar conmigo en este momento- le digo tristemente

Si no lo haces lo puedes perder, tu sabes que Shaka a estado enamorado de Milo desde hace mucho- me dice, claro que se eso, pero y como evitarlo, desde que comenzamos a andar juntos, siempre he sabido que mi relación con Milo no iva hacer fácil debido, a su encanto con las chicas y los chicos, poco después noto como Milo besa a Shaka, Milo estaba besando a Shaka, enfrente de mis ojos, maldición, siento una furia increíble llenando mi ser, tengo ganas de llorar, pero no lo voy hacer, no voy a llorar por alguien que solo jugo conmigo

Será mejor que me vaya- le digo a Moo seriamente

Te acompañare- me dice amablemente, así ambos nos dirigimos por nuestros pupilos, pero ambos tienen ganas de quedarse un rato mas, así que Moo se ofrece para regresar después por ellos, así ambos salimos juntos, Moo me acompaño calladamente hasta mi templo, yo por mi parte sentía que en mi mente todo daba vueltas, no quería pensar en nada, pero sin embargo esa imagen de Milo besando a Shaka no la podía quitar de mi mente

Oye Kamus, vas a estar bien?- me pregunta Moo preocupado por mi

Claro, solo necesito descansar- le contesto pesadamente, pero Moo no insiste, me imagino que entiende mi dolor y no quiere atormentarme mas, así que se retira, yo me dirijo a mi habitación, ahí comienzo a aventar todo lo que esta a mi paso por todos lados, es la única forma que encuentro para sacarme este coraje de aquí adentro...

MILO

Donde estoy? Me duele la cabeza, se me hace que esta vez si me pase de copas, hm?... siento un peso sobre mi, volteo a ver de que se trata, pero que..? es Shaka, pero que hace conmigo, que fue lo que hice? Maldición, no pude ser que pasara la noche con Shaka, como le voy a explicar esto a Kamus? Que le voy a decir a Shaka cuando despierte? A ver tengo que recordar todo lo que hice ayer... NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, me bese con Shaka delante de Kamus, y después se salió de la fiesta con Moo, de seguro el también esta con Moo en estos momentos, no, el no seria capaz o si? Voy a ver a Kamus, me levanto de la cama cuidadosamente para no despertar a Shaka, me dirijo rápidamente al templo de Kamus, al llegar veo que Kamus esta entrenando con cristal, pero se le nota cansado, su expresión es fría como era antes con los demás, cristal al verme me saluda, yo me acerco a ellos, pero noto como Kamus no se inmuta al verme, es como si no existiera

Kamus podemos hablar?- te pregunto nerviosamente

Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado- fue tu fría respuesta, que me dejo helado, tu no querías hablar conmigo...

Por favor... podemos hablar- te digo suplicante

Esta bien, vamos- me dices tan fríamente como si fuera a cualquier persona a la que le hablas, nos dirigimos a tu templo, mientras que cristal se queda entrenando

Kamus yo...- la verdad es que no se como decirte que lo siento

Tu que?- me preguntas molesto

Que me vas a decir, eh? Que ya no quieres nada conmigo? No te preocupes de eso me di cuenta ayer, así que puedes seguir con tu querido Shaka, que yo no te voy a molestar- me dices molesto, tus palabras me hieren muy hondo, tu me reprochas por algo que tu me orillaste hacer, maldición Kamus, no es justo que me culpes de esto..

Pues si, he venido a decirte, que ya me di cuenta de que tu solo eras un juego como los demás- te contesta mi orgullo, si, mi orgullo, porque mi corazón quiere decirte que lo perdones, que nos des otra oportunidad- además de que Ami no me gusta andar con sujetos como tu, que en cuanto tienen una excusa se van a la cama con el primero que se les ponga encima- noto como me callas de un puñetazo en la cara

KAMUS

Como te atrevías a decirme eso, acaso no te di a ti mi castidad, como me podías decir que yo me acostaba con cualquiera que se me ponía enfrente, cuando fuiste tu quien se acostó con Shaka, eso lo se, porque si no, no hubieras venido a pedirme disculpas tan nerviosamente...

Yo siempre he sido honesto contigo y en verdad no me arrepiento, siempre he estado limpio, sin los besos ni perfumes de otro amor, siempre he sido abierto, transparente para ti como el cristal- te digo con una voz mas cálida que tu notas, entonces intento ser mas firme, intentando recuperar mi postura

Kamus yo...- me dices como no sabiendo como reparar tu error, pero yo ya no estoy dispuesto a esperar mas a que me digas que fue solo un error tuyo, y que te perdone, si tan solo lo hubieras dicho, yo... pero no, hoy como si nada me dices que te vas que te vas de mi?

El como te vaya no es mi problema Milo- te contesto fríamente, entonces noto como tu mirada se tornar furiosa

Entonces cual es tu problema Kamus?- me preguntas dolido por mi respuesta

Mi problema será no nombrarte, mi problema será resignarme, a vivir el resto de mi vida sin ti, mi problema será olvidarte- te contesto abriéndote por ultima vez mi corazón

Sabes algo Kamus, todo esto es tu culpa- me dices dolidamente, como te atreves a decir que esto es mi culpa yo que siempre estuve preocupado de tus triunfos y fracasos, de ti siempre tan pendiente, tal ves ese solamente fue mi error

Pues si tu así lo crees, que así sea- te contesto dolidamente, pero a la vez firme, al momento que te doy la espalda y me alejo de ti para siempre...

MILO

No puedo creer, que tu decidieras terminar con esto Kamus? En realidad no te importo? O es que ya no me quieres? Salgo molesto de tu templo y me dirijo al mío, en el camino me encuentro a Moo, el cual al parecer se dirige a tu templo, maldito todo es su culpa

Hola Milo- me saluda amablemente, hipócrita, de seguro se a de estar riendo de mi por dentro, ahora a de estar feliz por que puede tenerte a su lado como siempre lo quiso

Hola- fue mi tajante respuesta, ya que no tenia las mas mínimas ganas de hablar con el, el que se quedaba con lo mas querido para mi

KAMUS

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que me separe de Milo, me he refugiado en el entrenamiento que le doy a cristal para no pensar en el, y cuando a veces salgo, Moo siempre me acompaña y hablamos de tantas cosas, tal ves sin importancia, pero que me ayudan a olvidar a Milo por esos momentos, por otro lado soy el comentario de los demás, ya que Milo al parecer anda con Shaka desde ese día, así que todos se me quedan viendo algo raro, mientras que otros solo me dan su lastima por haber sido otro juego de el

MILO

Ya ha pasado un mes sin mi amado Kamus, todo este tiempo he estado con Shaka pero... no es lo mismo, extraño a Kamus, su sonrisa divina, sus hermosos ojos, su suave cabello, sus deliciosos labios, yo solo seguí con Shaka para darle celos, pero en este mes no lo he visto mas que un par de veces, y enseguida me da la vuelta, ay Kamus si supieras como te extraño, como te amo, a veces siento, que ya te perdí para siempre, y cuando te busco, ya no te encuentro, estas en tu mundo, tan lejos de mi, no puede ser, ya no lo aguanto, te necesito, y tu no estas aquí, no se si es mi culpa, o nuestro destino, pero me muero sin ti, sin ti, no se que ha pasado, pero cuando te miro, ya no adivino, lo que piensas de mi, pasan los días, y sigo sin verte, te escondes de mi, no se que nos pasa, yo se que me quieres, pero no me perdonas, que te mentí, pero no me abandones, o no sabes que te amo, y que me muero, sin ti

KAMUS

Ya no aguanto mas estar aquí, quiero irme, alejarme de todos estos comentarios, hoy como siempre me llego otro rumor de Milo, que de nuevo le volvió a poner el cuerno a Shaka, no entiendo, acaso Shaka lo ama tanto como para perdonarle todo eso, tal ves lo que Shaka siente por el si es amor, y no lo que yo sentía, otra vez viene mascara de muerte a decirme algo de Milo, pero esta vez no viene solo, viene con Afrodita, yo por mi parte estoy con Moo y Shura, los cuales al verlos me voltean a ver con un poco de lastima

Oye Kamus ya sabes quien fue la nueva aventura de Milo- me dice Afrodita con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que yo solo siento que mi pecho me comienza a doler

Ya basta ustedes dos, déjenlo en paz- interviene Moo, intentando tranquilizar la situación, pero tal vez va siendo hora de que yo arregle esto por mi cuenta...

Por favor... ya no quiero saber nada de el, si es feliz que le vaya bien, si es que tiene otro amor, no le guardo rencor ya no, el ya sabe que aun, yo sigo enamorado de el, que ha sido mi gran amor también, lo se, el no quiere aceptar, que puede perder alguna ves, si siempre a ganado siendo cruel, el solo sabe hacer daño, y no puede perdonarlo, este corazón- les digo con la voz un poco quebrada, pero firme y fría, aunque para Moo que me conoce, debió de haber notado mi tono triste, tal ves soné un poco vanidoso en lo que dije, pero es la única forma de que me dejen en paz, en eso veo a Shaka subir, todos se me quedan viendo fríamente, yo por mi parte solo veo como la mirada y el pensamiento de Shura se pierden en Shaka...

KAMUS

Al parecer a todos le sorprendió mi decisión de ir a Siberia, si, es un buen lugar de entrenamiento, o por lo menos esa fue la excusa que le di al gran patriarca, ya que la verdad es que solo me quiero alejar de aquí, por lo menos el patriarca acepto mi tonta excusa, y me permitió ir allá para acabar de entrenar a cristal, aunque cuando termine tendré que regresar aquí, pero eso será hasta dentro dos años, me pregunto si podré soportar 2 años sin Milo... después de despedirme de mis amigos me dirijo al peñasco que esta atrás de la casa de sagitario, ahí es donde yo y Aioros solíamos pasar las horas platicando, por fin llego, el aire que revuelve mi cabello se siente tan bien, cierro los ojos y aquellos recuerdos de mi niñez, vuelven a mi como si apenas hubiera sido ayer, ay Aioros sin tan solo estuvieras aquí, si me pudieras hablar, si vieras cuanto necesito un consejo tuyo en estos momentos

/ Que es este lugar? Todo parece tan irreal, como si fuera un sueño...

y así es Kamus- se escucha una voz atrás de mi, esa voz la conozco, pero no puede ser el, me volteo lentamente y si, si es Aioros

pero como?- pregunto sorprendido

como te dije esto es un sueño- me responde con su hermosa sonrisa

y porque estas aquí?- le pregunto aun sin salir de mi sorpresa

tu me llamaste- me contesta alegre, pero yo estoy mas alegre de que el este conmigo, de saber que no estoy solo, pero y que va a pensar de mi cuando le diga que fui la pareja de Milo

que te pasa Kamus?- me pregunta suavemente, yo solo me arrojo a sus brazos, como un niño pequeño se arroja a los de su padre

perdóname Aioros, perdóname- le digo en medio de un gran llanto

yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Kamus, al contrario, yo soy quien te debería pedir perdón por no haber vuelto a tu lado, pero estoy feliz de que encontraras el amor en otra persona- me dice cálidamente, mientras me abraza consolándome

si, me enamore de otra persona pero, esa persona no me ama- le digo en medio de su fuerte abrazo, el cual parece cuidarme de cualquier peligro

yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- me responde tierna pero firmemente

pero así es, el solo jugo conmigo- le digo soltándome a llorar mas fuertemente

deberías hablar con el, aclarar las cosas, antes de que sea muy tarde- me dice cálidamente, mientras que yo sigo llorando, siento como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.../

siento, como el aire frío comienza a llegar Ami cara, pero no siento a nadie a mi lado, abro lo ojos y me doy cuenta de que estoy en el santuario, si estoy en el peñasco, acaso fue solo un sueño? Siento raro mis ojos, paso mis manos por ellos, y veo que todavía hay lagrimas en ellos, Aioros gracias

MILO

No puede ser cierto lo que me dijeron? Kamus no se puede ir del santuario? Tengo que impedir que se vaya de mi lado, lo busco en su templo pero no esta, bajo al templo de Moo, pero en eso veo a alguien salir del templo de sagitario, si es Kamus, me paro frente a el, el me mira tranquila pero tristemente

Kamus, es cierto que te vas?- le pregunto quedamente

Si- me responde tranquilamente, acaso no le importa no volverme a ver

No pensabas despedirte de mi?- le pregunto tristemente

No pense que te importara- me respondes tranquilamente mientras intentas regalarme una tierna sonrisa

Pues si me importa- te digo firmemente, mientras tu me miras con una mezcla de dolor y alegría

Pues adiós- fueron tus ultimas palabras, ya que después de decirlas te alejas de mi, mientras que yo me quedo aquí, sin poder creer lo que me habías dicho, mientras las lagrimas corren por mi rostro, si... me he quedado cubierto de llanto, y a ti parece no importarte, nada, no me dices nada, tan solo adiós, no seas cruel amor no hieras a mi vida, pero tu solo das vuelta a la cara y me dejas así, solo con mi soledad, solo sin tu compañía, solo, por quererte tanto, por creer a ciegas que tu me querías, solo con mis sentimientos, porque a pesar de todo, te sigo queriendo, porque aunque un rayo me parta, te seguiré amando...

KAMUS

Lo siento Aioros, no puedo hablar con el, por lo menos no todavía...

Se que soy un tonto, por dejar ir esta oportunidad, porque pude ver en los ojos de Milo que todavía me ama, pero estoy seguro que este tiempo lejos uno del otro, nos hará pensar mejor en nuestros sentimientos, y si después de estos dos años logramos madurar, tal vez entonces, podamos volver a estar juntos...

MILO

Estoy feliz, porque hoy al fin regresa Kamus, cuantas ganas tengo de verlo, de decirle que lo amo, que he cambiado, que el siempre a sido lo mas importante para mi...

Por fin llega, se ve diferente, se ve mas tranquilo, todos lo reciben efusivamente, me acerco a el para recibirlo, por un momento dudo de que el me vaya a aceptar el saludo, pero al ver la sonrisa que me dedica, se me quitan las dudas, así que lo abrazo en son de recibimiento, aunque todos se me quedan viendo con cierta molestia, pero no me importa, porque Kamus es mío, mío y de nadie mas... después del recibimiento que le dieron, le pido hablar a solas a lo que el acepto encantado...

Kamus... yo se que te dañe, se que en este momentos, sientes que no podrías perdonarme, aun así dame una oportunidad de mostrarte cuanto te amo- te digo con todo mi corazón puesto en esas palabras, te veo a la cara, y cuando vi tu sonrisa, supe que me dejarías estar junto a ti, juntos por siempre...

No lo se Milo...

Yo se que te hice daño, y que también te engañe, pero déjame mostrarte que he cambiado, se que es difícil volver a confiar, pero si lo haces, yo nunca mas te haré llorar, porque prefiero morir, a vivir sin ti, te juro que te daré mi ser, y siempre seré fiel- te digo con sinceridad interrumpiéndote

Es que yo...

Por favor Kamus, yo en verdad te amo- te digo al momento que te doy un tierno beso, el cual tu me correspondes para mi gran alegría...

Ahora estamos en mi cuarto, ambos juntos, nuestros besos son muy apasionados, mis manos no paran de tocarte, siento como tus manos llenan los vacíos que ay en mi, llevándome mas allá, cuanto había extrañado tenerte cerca, acariciar tu cuerpo después de tanto tiempo, este tiempo lejos de ti, me ha hecho ver lo importante que eres para mi, y lo torpe que fui al no darme cuenta de eso antes, pero la vida nos ha dado otra oportunidad, para poder ser felices, en estos momentos, siento tu cuerpo bañado en ese rocío que nuestros cuerpos crearon, recuerdo tu adiós aquella noche, pasaron los meses, y los años, y amores extraños, pero tu eres el numero uno, siempre lo fuiste y lo serás, porque ame a quien ame, siempre ganaras, como tu no ay nadie, y nunca lo habrá, pero ahora que esta aquí, te voy a llenar de besos que nadie mas te va a besar...

KAMUS

Mi Milo, cuanto tiempo espere este momento, y muchas veces pense que nunca llegaría, pero eso ahora no importa, porque por fin podremos estar junto para siempre, verdad?

Ya han pasado cinco años, y tu y yo, parecemos una pareja reciente de novios, ya que nos seguimos amando igual, tu no has vuelto a tener aventuras, yo muchas veces te he preguntado el porque, y tu solo me respondes, que teniéndome a tu lado, no necesitas a nadie mas, también aprendiste a controlar mas tus celos, cuando Moo y yo estamos juntos, y yo por mi parte no desconfío de ti cuando estas junto a Shaka, ambos hemos madurado mucho, y con ello hemos aprendido a tenernos la confianza suficiente, el respeto y el amor necesario para no dejarnos vencer por las adversidades...

MILO

Después de 6 años, hoy por fin le voy a pedir a Kamus que se case conmigo, para que seamos una pareja estable, yo se que después de la muerte de cristal, el quedo muy triste, pero se ha ido sobreponiendo poco a poco, en estos momento me dirijo a donde el se encuentra, para ir los dos a cenar juntos esta noche, aunque el dijo que el haría una cena romántica para dos, y si cumplió lo que dijo, definitivamente nos quedaremos a cenar en su templo, ya que para mi la comida de Kamus es la mejor, por fin llego, pero todo esta obscuro, entro pero no veo nada, cuando de pronto escucho que alguien se acerca por atrás, así que me aviento sobre sus brazos para abrazar a mi querido Kamus, una vez que estoy sobre el, siento algo raro, como que no es Kamus...

Pero que rayos te pasa Milo?- escucho una voz gruesa, cuando alguien prendió la luz, me doy cuenta de que se trata del gran patriarca, así que me separo rápidamente de el, volteo a ver quien a prendido la luz, y entonces veo a mi gran tesoro...

KAMUS- le grito al momento que me lanzo en un fuerte abrazo

Milo, tengo una misión para ti- me dice el gran patriarca, mientras que yo y Kamus nos le quedamos viendo curiosos y atentos

De que se trata, gran maestro- le digo con todo respeto aunque de respeto no le tengo nada, después de todo el no es Athena

Necesito que vayas a la isla de Andrómeda, y acabes con Alviore- me dijo en forma de una orden, mientras que yo solo me le quedaba viendo, aceptando con la cabeza de mala gana, después de darme esa orden se retiro, mientras que yo solo sentía la mirada de mi amado sobre mi...

Lo vas hacer?- me preguntas, aun sabiendo ya la respuesta

Tu sabes que lo tengo que hacer- te contesto seriamente

Ten cuidado, tu sabes que aunque Alviore es un caballero de plata, es tan fuerte como uno de oro- me dices preocupado

No te preocupes, y bueno que hay de cenar?- te pregunto cambiando de tema

Tu comida favorita- me contestas, y al momento comenzamos a cenar los dos completamente callados...

Oye Kamus, que te parecería casarte conmigo?- te pregunto nervioso, mientras tu te pones rojo de la pena

Ca... casarnos?- me preguntas nervioso

Si, casarnos- te digo mas relajado

Me gustaría, mucho- me contestas un poco rojo de la pena

Te parece si lo hacemos después de que nos hallamos deshecho de los caballero de bronce- te digo con una sonrisa

Claro que si- me dices y después me besas...

KAMUS

Milo, una vez que acabemos nuestras peleas, por fin estaremos juntos, yo se que para ti, no fue fácil matar a Alviore, pero aun así lo hicisteis, ahora los caballeros de bronce, están intentando pasar por las doce casas, yoga esta en la casa de libra debido al ataque que recibió en la casa de Géminis, yo solo espero a que el despierte para...

Donde estoy?- se pregunta yoga aun confundido, después de aclararle su situación, lo induzco a pelear, primero insulto el recuerdo de su maestro cristal, y después acabe de hundir el barco donde se encontraba su madre, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el no es digno de pelear junto a sus amigos, no tiene el poder suficiente en su corazón para hacerlo, lo mejor es acabar con el de una vez, así que uso mi mayor ataque, y después lo encierro en un ataúd de hielo, la verdad es que me siento mal, este chico me recuerda mucho a cristal, me despierta un sentimiento de protección, y con respecto a lo que me dijo, después arreglare cuentas con el gran maestro, por lo mientras solo me dirijo a mi templo, pero antes paso a ver a Milo, no se porque siento unas ganas inmensas de verlo, como si fuera hacer la ultima vez que lo fuera hacer...

MILO

KAMUS- me sorprende mucho verte aquí, pero por tu mirada puedo notar gran tristeza en ti

Milo- me dices, al momento que me abrazas como si fuera hacer la ultima vez, no se porque, pero en ese abrazo, puedo sentir tu tristeza, tu miedo de que sea la ultima vez que estemos juntos, y yo también te abrazo con la misma intensidad, no quiero que te alejes de mi nunca Kamus...

Estas bien?- te pregunto tiernamente

No, sabes... yoga me hizo darme cuenta de que tal vez, el maestro no esta haciendo las cosas correctamente, en cierta forma, el me recordó a cristal, como me hubiera gustado entrenarlo, para que se convirtiera en el futuro caballero de acuario- me dices tristemente, mientras yo solo te observo como si fuera hacer la ultima vez

Tranquilo, cuando todo esto acabe, tal ves lo puedas hacer- te digo comprendiendo tu dolor

Tu crees, que puedamos derrotar a los caballeros de bronce?- me preguntas dudoso

No entiendo el porque lo dudas- te digo sin comprender tus dudas

Mira hasta donde han llegado, Moo se les unió, lo mismo que Donkho, Aldebaran los dejo pasar fácilmente, y ahora Shyru esta peleando con mascara mortal, mientras que Cella, va a donde se encuentra Aioria, y ese niño Shun, logro pasar la casa de Géminis- me dices preocupado

No te preocupes te aseguro, que les ganaremos- te digo firmemente para darte confianza, al momento que te beso suavemente, pero tu profundizas nuestro beso, como si fuera nuestro ultimo beso, lo alargamos, demasiado, aunque ninguno de los dos sienten el pasar del tiempo, después solo me abrazas y te despides, Kamus, la verdad es que yo también tengo miedo de perderte, pero te aseguro que si llegan a pasar las demás casas, yo haré hasta lo imposible, con tal de que no tengas que pelear

KAMUS

Milo ten cuidado por favor, yo no soportaría perderte, en estos momentos, yo estoy muy atento al camino de los caballeros, ellos por fin vencieron a Shaka, gracias a la ayuda de fénix, eso quiere decir que el siguiente en pelear eres tu amor, por favor cuídate... no puedo creer que haigan logrado romper, el cubo donde yoga se encontraba encerrado, estoy muy atento a lo que pasa en la casa de libra, ese niño llamado Shun esta arriesgando su vida para salvar a yoga, mientras que Cella y Shyru, han llegado a donde tu te encuentras, comienzas tu pelea, y vas ganando...

MILO

Kamus, en este momento estoy dudando si en verdad los caballeros de bronce siguen a la verdadera Athena, estoy aquí, apunto de acabar con yoga, el chico que tu quieres entrenar, el no se rinde pero esta apunto de morir, se que tu nos estas viendo desde tu templo, por favor, perdóname, pero no puedo permitir que muera, porque si lo hago, se que tu vas a sufrir, así que lo voy ayudar...

KAMUS

Milo, en estos momentos estoy peleando con yoga, al parecer a cambiado gracias al esfuerzo de sus amigos, estoy seguro que será el próximo caballero de acuario, por mas que me esfuerzo en ganarle, no lo logro, a pesar de que lo encerré en un cubo de hielo, el logro salir por si mismo, y eso lo logro gracias a que llego al cero absoluto, ahora vamos a realizar ambos nuestro ultimo ataque, el que pierda es seguro que morirá, nuestros poderes chocan, y los dos somos fuertemente golpeado, yoga se ha convertido en un gran caballero, lamentablemente ya es tarde para el y para mi, Milo perdóname, pero creo que no podremos estar juntos otra vez, pero yo espero que seas feliz...

Adiós Milo...

MILO

Adiós Milo...- ese es el cosmo de Kamus, se esta despidiendo de mi, no, no puede ser cierto, Kamus me prometio que estaríamos juntos, no puedo creer que este muerto, Kamus no me puedes dejar ahora, por favor Kamus, mis lagrimas comienzan a rodar, se que por mas que intente comunicarme con el, no lo voy a lograr, porque el ya no esta conmigo, y nunca mas lo estará, limpio mis lagrimas porque pronto Athena se reunirá con nosotros, y no puedo estar deprimido...

Ahora Athena esta aquí, y yo le doy mi lealtad, nos dirigimos a los templos de mas arriba, yo estoy deseoso de llegar a tu templo, quiero saber quien fue quien te aparto de mi lado, en esto momento Athena a revivido a Shyru... por fin llegamos a tu templo, no puedo creer lo que veo, tu estas ahí, tirado, no te mueves, y un poco mas adelante se encuentra yoga, yoga... de haberlo matado cuando pude tu estarías aquí, Athena lo esta reviviendo, pero por ti ya no puede hacer nada, todos nos comenzamos alejar, yo te miro por ultima vez antes de alejarme, siento ganas de abrazarte, de quedarme ahí contigo, pero no puedo, noto como Moo y Shaka me miran un poco tristes, pero no voy a permitirme vencer delante de nadie, además de que no es el momento...

Hoy todos nos vamos a reunir para despedir a nuestros compañeros, pero yo no quiero ir, no se si soportaría despedirme de ti...

Milo, no vas a ir a despedir a nuestros amigos?- me pregunta Moo, quien también se encuentra triste, eso lo se porque también te ama igual que yo, pero sin embargo esta aquí, consolándome, cuando yo pense que se iva a venir a burlar de mi...

No, no puedo, no lo soportaría- le digo casi a punto de llorar

Ves a despedirte de el, porque después de hoy, no vas a volver a verlo jamas- me dice duramente para hacerme reaccionar, es cierto si no voy, nunca mas voy a volver a verte

En un momento voy- le digo sin muchas ganas

Prométeme que ahí estarás- me dice para asegurarse de que vaya

Te lo prometo...- con estas palabras, Moo se retira, mientras que yo me quedo aquí solo...

Kamus, heme aquí, pues no podía faltar a tu ultimo adiós, tu escogiste el camino de la separación, y tu no sabes como eso afecta a mi corazón, dios mío, ayúdame, y no permitas, que mi alma se destrocé con esta visita, el no me escucha estando ahí acostado, no me mira, no me abraza, no me dice nada, culpa tengo yo por no cumplir con mis promesas, el me abandono y así cumplió con tu misión, mis sentimientos hoy, se inclinan a su vida, mañana buscare un camino a la salida, pues esto me aparta de lo que pudo ser tan hermoso, pero tu ya no me miras, te noto bien pálido, no eres el mismo, te falta la sonrisa que dibuja tu carisma, te siento muy frío, tus labios resecos, pero eso no importa, te amo como eres y nunca sentiré lo mismo con otras personas, dios me creo para quererte a ti, y yo maldigo el momento en que te perdí, y esta perdida es indudablemente eterna, quisiera inventarme una luz que alumbre el camino de la felicidad, porque sinceramente no acepto la realidad, un ser humano no es capaz de aguantar este peso, yo sufro me remuerdo y lloro en exceso, porque demuestro lo que tu significas para mi, me acuerdo de la brisa que nos acariciaba, pues el viento a nuestra relación apreciaba, tu pecho junto al mío, tu calor provocaba que nuestras almas así se entregaran, me acuerdo de la noche que tu me conociste, todas las caricias agradables que me hicisteis, me acuerdo de todas las palabras que dijiste, diciéndome en secreto que el amor si existe, amor perdóname aunque haigas muerto...

Ya ha pasado un año, y yo aun no te puedo olvidar, Kamus... mi Kamus, porque el destino es tan cruel? Porque no nos llevo juntos? Porque solo nos separo? Hoy de nuevo tenemos que estar al pendiente de nuestros templos, el porque? No estoy muy seguro, al parecer se trata de un nuevo enemigo, y yo que quería ir hoy a verte a tu tumba pero bueno... ya es de noche y no ha pasado nada extraño, pero... ese cosmo, lo conozco

Hola Milo- me saluda esa presencia conocida, me volteo lentamente y me sorprende ver a ...

Kamus?- pregunto sorprendido, no puedo creer esto, acaso estoy dormido

Así es Milo, soy yo- me dices con tu hermosa sonrisa, si eres tu

Pero como?- pregunto extrañado

El dios Abel nos revivió- me contestas, quien era ese Abel, y a quienes había revivido no me importa, lo único que me importa es que estas aquí, conmigo...

Kamus- te digo al momento que me arrojo a tus brazos y te beso apasionadamente, cuanto había extrañado tus besos...

KAMUS

Milo, cuanto te he extrañado, cuantas ganas tenia de volver a estar junto a ti, cuando me dolía ver tu sufrimiento, pero eso no importa por ahora, ahora lo único importante, es que estamos juntos, mi Milo, mi niño, si, mi niño, porque no importa la edad que tengas, tu aun te comportas como un niño, un niño que necesita cariño, un niño que necesita amor, alguien que necesita tener a alguien siempre a su lado, para sentirse protegido...

MILO

Kamus, contigo a mi lado, me siento protegido, me siento completo, al parecer por fin ahora vamos a estar juntos...

Te vas a quedar conmigo?- le pregunto melosamente, a lo que el me mira tiernamente

Por esta noche, porque mañana tengo que ir con Athena- me respondes tristemente, pero yo entiendo, tienes que ir a ponerte a las ordenes de Athena, así que en estos momentos, lo único importante es que estas aquí, y que vamos a estar los dos juntos, después de todo, mañana cuando regreses, podremos volver a estar juntos, si, juntos de nuevo, así que te beso apasionadamente, como soñé varias veces desde que te fuiste, me alegra el poder volver a tocar tu cuerpo, ese cuerpo que se siente tan bien, recorrer tu perfecta figura, poder saber que no importa lo que pase, siempre serás mío...

Me despierto y no veo a nadie a mi lado acaso habrá sido un sueño, pero el calor que se siente al otro lado de la cama, y ese olor tan especial, me indican que no es así, así, que solo voy a esperar hasta que tu regreses

KAMUS

Milo, discúlpame por no despedirme, pero no quería despertarte, ahora estoy aquí con Abel, para ver a la diosa Athena, la cual esta hablando con el, al parecer el le dijo algo que no le gusto, eso puedo ver por la expresión de su cara, pero después parece aceptar lo que Abel le dice, se escuchan voces, esas voces las conozco, son yoga y los demás, los caballeros que fuimos revividos nos presentamos ante ellos, me causa mucha alegría, ver el gran caballero en que se a convertido yoga, no puedo evitar verlo tiernamente, pero lamentablemente, no puedo hablar con el, una vez en el santuario de Abel, este ataca a Athena, y eso, ni yo, ni Shura, lo podemos permitir, así que nos ponemos encontrar de Abel, el cual nos ataca con dos de sus guerreros, a mi me toca pelear contra Yao de lince leopardo, pero es muy fuerte, usa unos tipos de cabellos que cortan mi cuerpo y mi armadura muy fácilmente, rayos, no puedo hacer nada, en eso siento otro poder acercarse, golpearnos fuertemente, nuestros cuerpo ya no aguantan mas... Milo...

MILO

Kamus no regreso, porque? Eso no lo se... al otro día por fin me entero de lo que paso, y si, de nuevo nos volvemos a separar, cada ves comienzo a odiar mas mi vida, mi destino, el cual parece ser solo sufrir, sin derecho alguno a ser feliz...

Otro año ha pasado, todos las caballeros dorados que quedamos, estamos reunidos en nuestro templo, todos dispuestos a pelear contra los 108 némesis de Hades, el cual viene dispuesto a matar a Athena, esta vez, no queremos que Cella y los demás caballeros peleen, ya que es hora de que ellos tengan una vida normal, el fuego de las doce casas, ha sido encendido, lo que nos indica que la batalla ya comenzó, yo bajo de mi templo para ir a donde Shaka, ya que esta peleando contra tres guerreros muy poderosos, entre ellos puedo sentir la cosmo energía de Kamus, pero eso no puede ser, el esta muerto, además de que nunca pelearía en contra de Athena, una vez que llego al templo de Shaka, veo a zaga, Shura y a Kamus, los tres pelando en contra de Shaka, así que decido intervenir en la batalla, en el momento que llegan Moo y Aioria, ustedes están dispuestos a usar la exclamación de Athena, yo te miro a los ojos, en ellos veo tu decisión de atacarnos, así que nosotros también nos preparamos para usar esa técnica, no puedo creer que tu y yo estemos peleando, el uno contra el otro, y todo por culpa de ese maldito de Hades, como quisiera matarlo yo mismo, con mis propias manos...

KAMUS

Milo, que gusto me da verte, aunque esta vez, estamos peleando en bandos contrarios, me gustaría decirte, que nosotros estamos aquí, para avisarle Athena del peligro que le acecha, pero no puedo, así que nos enfrentamos, después de este ataque, logramos matar a Shaka, y después nos dirigimos a donde Athena, con ustedes tras nosotros, al llegar Athena ya esta muerta, así que regresamos al Hades, ahí, Hades nos manda de regreso al infierno...

MILO

Esta vez, todos los caballeros dorados decidimos ir junto a los caballeros de bronce al Hades, así que nos aventamos al agujero que nos llevaría ahí, pero nuestro poder no es suficiente para llegar, así que nos mandan al infierno, ahí, en donde tu y los demás se encuentran, nos vemos fijamente, no se que pensar, no se si aun aquí tu me amas, te me acercas lentamente, te miro con desconfianza, tu me sonríes y me besas... si me besas, eso significa que aun aquí tu me amas, lamentablemente, tendremos que compartir nuestro destino aquí, en el infierno, pero extrañamente podemos escuchar la batalla que desarrollan los caballeros de bronce, ellos se encuentran en problemas, para poder ir al Elyson, para salvar a Athena, así que todos no ponemos de acuerdo para unir nuestros cosmos e ir ayudarlos, Donkho, que es el único que queda con vida ya esta ahí, y a alejado a los caballeros de bronce del lugar para que la explosión no los vaya a dañar, así que todos reunimos nuestra cosmo energía, y podemos juntar nuestras armaduras, para hacer nuestro ataque, es la primera vez que hacemos un ataque todos juntos, por un mismo objetivo en común, por primera vez, todos estamos satisfechos, por que ya podemos descansar en paz, sabiendo que Athena esta bien protegida, ya podemos descansar, así sea en el infierno o en los campos Elyseos...

Extrañamente, el infierno esta desapareciendo, eso quiere decir, que Athena a ganado, nuestras almas son llevadas a los campos Elyseos, por fin, podremos estar en paz, nuestras batallas han acaba para siempre, me volteo y te veo sonreírme, si, Kamus estas aquí conmigo, esta vez podremos estar juntos para siempre, sin nada que nos separe, por que aquí, no existe la muerte, aquí no existe la separación, aquí estas con tus seres queridos, y para mi, mi ser querido es Kamus, mi Kamus, el mismo que se encuentra en estos momentos frente a mi, esperando que yo decida ir con el, a sus brazos, de donde nunca me debí de separar, ahora si, no hay mas problemas, ahora si, podemos ser felices para siempre.

FIN


End file.
